


Waking Up To A Miracle

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro was determined, maybe a bit proud. And he wasn't supposed to have been back until the middle of the week, not today, not by any means. But here he was, watching him with a glint that said, <i>'Did you believe I wouldn't try to do this?'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zemira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/gifts).



Seijuro's eyes were easily the most distinguished feature on his face. Expressive, beautiful in their mismatched vividity, he gleaned more information from them than other cues could ever provide. Lids pulled tight in anger or stress, heavy when fatigued or solemn, and retreating back in times of joy or surprise, fleeting as those occasions had been in prior years. Ruby and gold painted out those little clues for him, and he would freely admit he took advantage of it if it meant leaning a little closer to decipher the signs.

So when his mind discarded the fog clouding it upon waking, and the first sight that greeted him were Seijuro's eyes, Reo naturally skipped straight past shock and onto deduction.

They were stretched out side by side in the succor of their bed, the morning trickling lazily past with each gentle breath that echoed forth. Only, about the same instant as he placed the emotion in his lover's stare, the revelation hit him.

Seijuro was determined, maybe a bit proud. And he wasn't supposed to have been back until the middle of the week, not today, not by any means. But here he was, watching him with a glint that said, ' _Did you believe I wouldn't try to do this?_ '

Of course he would. Whether out of ennui or a pure and simple desire to curtail their separation, powering through whatever workload sent him on the trip was Seijuro's modus operandi. Sometimes it proved more successful than others. Honestly, this time, Reo hadn't been certain it was possible to rush the tasks he'd been assigned.

But the proof lay, quite literally, before him.

Letting out a twinkling laugh, his stomach heaved with the humor at the same time as it began to rumble with the birth of butterflies at the messy state of the other male's crimson locks.

Worse for the travel wear, perhaps, but he'd made it home in one piece, and that was all Reo really needed.

"Sei-chan," he managed on the tail end of an amused giggle, "do I even want to know how this miracle came to pass?"

Their gazes linked, and unbidden, the chorus within him surged to a critical level. Reo bit back the urge that dug its claws into him, cautioning himself to strive for even a few moments of patience. There was no rush.

"I fear it's not terribly important. Neither was the entire reason I was asked to visit the branch office, as I soon found out. There were," Akashi hesitated, and the irritation he was concealing would have seemed absent to anyone else but him, "mishaps that, to an inexperienced eye, seem more dire than they actually turned out to be. Simple corrections were all that was needed."

Dichromatic orbs swept over him, and then he spoke once more, and his tone was enough to signify that he had no interest in prolonging the subject.

"And now the matter is resolved."

A gentle sigh, quirk of the head, and then he was showered with his attention again. Seijuro watched him, weighed him, and dissected him apart as efficiently as he was wont to do with him. This far along, they knew each other far too well to fail at it.

"Come here, Reo."

Gentle for an order, but it wasn't a request. Seijuro could sense his condition, and more like than not, he was sharing in it. Sometimes he wondered, did his stomach quake the same way, did his thoughts ever scatter when he caught a glimpse of his beauty? His heart beat rapidly when they entwined, he knew that much. He'd felt that serenade against his skin countless times, countless ways. It was firmly etched amongst his dearest memories.

Shifting closer, he gratefully tucked himself under Seijuro's outstretched arm and laid his head down on his chest. One hand cozied itself on his abdomen and their legs brushed together. Sure, there was a bit of a difference there, but Reo loved how he made him feel like they were shaped for each other.  

He might have just awakened, but truth be told, he had zero intentions of leaving the bed.

Leaning up, he joined their lips, coaxing a faint rumble from deep down in Seijuro's throat. When he pulled away and met his stare, it was molten in intensity.

Reo simply laughed, more to cover the giddiness that arose in him than out of humor.

He _knew_ that look.

It foretold being pressed into the mattress by slow, heavy thrusts and teeth grazing his neck as he arched it to moan. Intermittent pauses when he remained buried inside him where Seijuro would explore the canvas of his body, hands tracing his pectorals and straying everywhere but where he would have liked them to touch. Finishing with his voice nearly destroyed from prolonged use, body quavering in delight as he was graced with a rush of Seijuro's warmth. 

It was an itinerary for the day he could happily agree on.


End file.
